The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and particularly to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method which control the speed of conveyance of a recording sheet by a fixing part.
A typical image forming apparatus, such as a Multifunctional Peripheral (MFP), which can print a document or an image, is known.
Such image forming apparatus is provided with an image forming part by using the electrophotographic technology. This image forming part includes a fixing part which uses a heated fixing roller, and the like, for fixing a toner image transferred on a recording sheet.
For example, a typical image forming apparatus includes an image forming part for forming an image on a medium, a setting part for setting operating conditions for the image forming part, and a control part for controlling the image forming part. With such an image forming apparatus, the control part controls the fixing part temperature and the image forming speed of the image forming part on the basis of the operating conditions. In other words, such an image forming apparatus switches over the fixing part temperature and the image forming speed, depending upon the number of sheets to be outputted for an image-formed matter to be output.